Out of the Rabbit Hole
by MamaJude
Summary: After waking up from my wonderful dreams of Wonderland my family decided it was time to go to London. Fortunately, a pretty ring on the side of the street seemed to have taken me back in time where butlers were amazing. Either that or I was comatose again.  Sequel to my story "Welcome to Wonderful Wonder World".  OC X Cannon
1. Welcome to London

I groaned quite loudly as I followed behind my parents through the streets of the land of the British. We had just arrived and were on our way to the hotel, which according to my father was "Close enough to the airport to walk to". But he forgot that I am in fact lazy and there are very few things I consider "Close enough to walk to"- then again, I think it's too long of a walk from my room to the hallway, so I guess my opinion didn't matter.

You know what'd be like freaking amazing? The ability to not walk anywhere. Like, maybe we could all float magically or something. I don't get why I couldn't do that in my dream whilst I was comatose.

Unless I wasn't really comatose, in which case… You know what, no. That's a completely different story.

So, you're wondering WHY I'm in the land of the British? Of course you are, because I'm so amazing that you want to know everything about me.

If you just thought something along the lines of "Yeah, right. _AMAZING_," then go die in a hole RIGHT NOW. Like seriously. Because you know it's true.

Dear gods I get sidetracked, huh? So, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me telepathically, I had some relatives across the pond, one of which happened to be incredibly ill, so we came on 'vacation' to visit. What kind of _vacation_ is about visiting a sick relative? Vacations are supposed to be fun and relaxing, but that's just depressing, isn't it? Couldn't we have called it a trip to the U.K. to visit a sick relative instead?

And so there we were, in London. I sort of was forced to come, because my dad didn't trust me staying at home alone and since I hadn't gotten around to moving out the "My house, my rules" thing still applied.

"Toki, cheer up," my little brother said, looking down slightly at me. I didn't get it- he was FOURTEEN and he was an inch-and-a-half taller than me. It bugged me to no end when people thought he was the older one.

"Meh."

"You know, it could be worse." I glared at my father who had finally decided to speak. "We could be in Mexico."

Mexico.

Land of tacos, Mexicans, jalapeños, and so many other things.

We'd gone to Mexico once. A llama spit on my ice cream.

"But it could be better. We could be in JUPITARIAN Mexico. They have freaking amazing hats there, you know."

"Toki, there's no such place as Jupitarian Mexico." Leave it to my mom to ruin my dreams. Like, seriously.

"There is in my mind~."

All three of them sighed, and I knew that if they were anime characters they would've had major sweat-drops and would've facepalmed epically. Fortunately, before I could verbally break the fourth wall, we arrived at our destination. "See, that wasn't too bad," my dad said as though speaking to a five-year-old.

"As soon as I get to my room I'm taking a nap," I declared, ignoring him as though I was a five-year-old.

Suddenly I saw something shiny across the street though, and became horribly distracted. "ZOMG NEVER MIND. I SEE SHINY."

Without looking both ways I flew across the road (luckily there weren't any cars or crazed bicyclists) and began to frantically search for whatever I had seen.

Finally I found it, a silver ring with a square-shaped blue gem, sitting beside the curb. I picked it up and examined it, carrying it back with me over to my "Son, I am disappoint"-faced family members.

"Look, it's pretty!" I said with a bit too much enthusiasm. "Can I keep it, please? I swear I'll feed it, and water it, and brush its hair, and I won't even drown it in the toilet!"

"…Toki, there's something wrong with you…" my dad muttered, laughing. "Come on, let's go."

And so, a little shiny ring had brightened my first day in the United Kingdom.

But that was just the beginning.

/So. Yeah. This is crap, I know, but I wanted to do a Black Butler story with this character. By the way, she talks about "Jupitarian Mexico" and being comatose, which is a reference to her original story "Welcome to Wonderful Wonder World", a Heart/Clover/Joker No Kuni No Alice fanfic I'm writing. She might make a few Vampire Knight references as well, since before going to Wonderland she attended Cross Academy.

Anyway, reviews are welcome xD I've already had a troll on WtWWW, so please no flames. There were enough "Baaaaaaaaahhhhhhhs" to spam every one of my stories already XDDD /I don't own Kuroshitsuji, nor the UK. Also, "Across the pond" is a quote from my British friend on FurAffinity xD


	2. Nap Time

I flopped happily back onto the bed in my hotel room, carefully tossing my stuff on the floor so it hit with just the right satisfying 'THUD'. The one nice thing about me being nineteen was that even though I was dragged to London I did get my own room.

After a few minutes of laying there like a piece of burnt toast that had been discarded and shunned by its owner I finally sat up, staring once more at the pretty ring I had found and taken. I wondered if it was important, like something that had been stolen and dropped by the thief.

Unfortunately it wasn't that simple. Or rather, normal. Or rather… It was something freaking weird, alright?

It was still pretty bright outside, but jetlag (or at least I'm blaming jetlag) added to my tiredness and I decided that it'd be the perfect chance for a nap. I set the ring down on the nightstand (I had a feeling that I'd probably jab it into my eye or something in my sleep) and fell back onto the pillow again, closing my eyes.

And when I opened them, I was in the weirdest place I'd ever seen.

Okay, not really. I mean, I'd been to WONDERLAND and back. This was nothing.

But it was pretty weird- everyone was dressed all funny-like, and worse there weren't any cars. Just a bunch of weird horse-drawn things. Carriages or whatever.

"…What was I SMOKING before I went to sleep?" I muttered, standing on the sidewalk and getting in the way of the people who actually appeared to be going somewhere important.

"What a strange girl!" I heard somebody say, causing me to death glare. "Those are such odd clothes!"

"I'M NOT ODD. I'M SPECIAL." I made an effort to be as loud as I could as I said this, which probably only added to the overall weirdness of myself when compared to the others. Even though they were clearly the strange ones.

I started walking after a few people nearly plowed me over, not quite sure where I was going. I spaced out for a bit, too. Which made me run into something.

Someone, actually, and my gods he was freaking awesome.

"Watch where you're going," he snapped, glaring at me with his incredibly bright blue eye. His other one was covered by a black eye patch, which was quite reminiscent of someone else I'd known, and he had short blueish grey hair under a gigantic black hat.

"Why don't you?" I retorted, standing up as straight as I could. I then realized that he had a companion. Who was, unlike him, much taller than me. And sort of scary looking.

"Please excuse us, miss," he said in a very polite and British voice, lowering his head a bit. He was the kind of guy that looked like he would be fun to give a hug. So I did.

The blue-haired boy sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation while the person I was actively hugging just appeared horribly confused. "Let's go, Sebastian."

I let go of Sebastian, immediately beginning to fantard over his name. "ZOMG THAT'S AN AWESOME NAME. So, what's your favorite color?"

I'm quite the kind person myself, distracting them from whatever it was that they were doing.

"I'm quite sorry, but we're in a bit of a hurry," Sebastian said with a smile, before following after the kid who had already started on his way.

Despite the fact that I had no clue where I was or who they were, I had the strangest urge to follow them. So I put on my Tamaki Suo determination-face and transformed myself into a ninja, sneaking behind them sneakily.

All the way to a gigantic mansion.

/XD Oh Toki, I love you xD xD This is more a personal story, so it's probably not as good as Welcome to Wonderful Wonder World, but I like writing it. I wonder what's going to happen when she meets the rest of the Phantomhives XD /And Grell lol


	3. Introduction

"Oh. My. Freaking. God. That house is ridiculously large and awesome," I declared to no one in particular. That was one of the reasons I loved rich people though. I mean, they had illogically sized homes just to make people of lesser standing look at their houses and say, "My house is so small and pitiful!"

Okay, so that probably wasn't ACTUALLY the reason. But I liked to think so.

Unfortunately as I crept up to the house I tripped on something. Because I'm incredibly graceful like that. In case you're wondering, by the way, that was sarcasm. I mean, a freaking potato could sneak up on me and I'd trip over it, or even maybe like a deranged fork.

Alas, the thing I tripped on was neither potato nor fork. Actually, it was Bakura, that weird British kid from Pokemon or whatever. He barked at me as I fell on my face, and I screamed just a bit as I got up because... I realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Stupid furry.

"OH MY GOD BAKURAMON'S NAKED AND WHY IS THIS HAPPENING I'M SO FREAKING SCARED SEBASTIAN SAVE ME!"

Don't ask why I was screaming for Sebastian to save me. I mean, I knew him for a whole maybe two minutes and I'm pretty sure he wasn't too fond of me, nor did I think he would appreciate the knowledge of me following him and the blue haired boy all the way back to their mansion. I was sort of hoping he'd go for the lost puppy approach, but he hit me more as a cat person. Do lost cats actually follow people? I don't think they do... Maybe if they smell like fish.

Anywho, the person who answered my screams was not in fact Sebastian. But he did smell heavily of explosives, and unlike fish I could identify that.

"You don't smell like fish at all!" I informed him.

"Um... Thanks, I think?" he said Britishly.

"Oh no. It wasn't a compliment. I was simply stating the facts."

"Uh, right. Now then, what're you screamin' about at this hour? I don't remember anyone saying anything about..." He stared at me for a moment. "A guest coming this late."

"There's a nude Pokemon and/or furry sleeping in your front yard!"

"Do you mean Pluto?"

Just as I was about to inform him that Mickey Mouse's dog was not in fact a naked furry but a creature created for the enjoyment of children and cartoon lovers alike a semi-insane looking screaming little girl with the voice of a not-so-female flew out of the front door and crashed into a tree, causing said tree to collapse upon contact. He was wearing pajamas it seemed, and obviously he was wearing a sunhat in the late evening because it was totally necessary. Maybe he was trying to resemble a certain Mad Hatter, which he didn't, but he was still pretty awesome.

"Oh my god, did he just knock a tree over with his face?" I asked the explosive-scented guy.

"Yeah." He scratched his head and looked up a bit. "Finny's got... ridiculous strength."

Naturally I had to squee. "Awwwwww~! His name is Finny~? That's so cutttttttttteeeeee~!"

"Bard, who's this?"

Unfortunately the next arrival was female, and not in fact a bishie guy. She also had the world's most irritating voice.

Nah, scratch that. I've heard worse. But she was still pretty annoying.

"What is going on out here?"

And then I returned to my state of fangirling, because the most amazing man I had ever bumped into randomly in the streets of Victorian England (which surprisingly is a short list) was standing their in the doorway, his bishiness so overwhelming that I almost died.

"Sebastian~~," I sang happily, barely able to refrain from a super-glomp of epicness.

He raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, it's so loud out here I thought we were being attacked again. Can you three not even escort a guest inside without causing a fuss?"

One time in Wonderland I made a noise best described as hitting my face against a keyboard. That's about what my reaction was.

"I-I'm a guest?" I asked, the fangirl within me completely overwhelming as I danced about clumsily. Then I stopped. "Wait, I'm a guest?"

He smiled much like someone I had seen before, so totally squee-worthy I almost lost my cool. (Oh, Toki, you silly girl. You weren't fooling ANYONE.) "But of course, Miss..."

"Toki Hana."

"A lovely name. You don't sound like you're from this area, are you American?"

"Indeed."

He nodded slightly. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Pha-"

"YOU'RE A BUTLER THAT IS SO COOL. Okay, carry on."

"Yes... I am the butler of the Phantomhive Estate. I hope you will enjoy our hospitality." He bowed his head all awesomely because everything done by a butler is inherently amazing in my book, before gesturing for me to follow him inside. The others regained themselves after recovering from Sebastian's rage-face and stumbled in after us, scrabbling off to do-who-knows-what (and probably fail at doing so).

"Please allow me to escort you to your room, Miss Toki." I nodded, not even the slightest touch wary for some reason.

He led me to an awesome guest room and I walked inside, staring in amazement. Victorian England had to have the coolest designs EVER. It was WAY better than my place in Wonderland (though there were considerably less hats).

"If you need anything I am at your service, though I must ask you to refrain from exploring the manor. I will give you a proper tour in the morning, if you'd like."

"Sure." Pfft. Toki, not explore?

"Good night." He dipped his head once more before leaving the room, closing the door behind himself.

I heard his footsteps get quiter and quieter, pressing my ear to the door, until finally it fell silent. "This is gonna be fun."

/AN/ Sorry, not my best D/ But I had the first half lying around for a few months, so it was hard for me to start up again ^^' I _might_ try to get in another update on this soon, by request, but I've been focused on writing the prequel story Welcome to Wonderful Wonder World. I think I've mentioned it before, but if you want to understand all the Wonderland references I recommend reading that. If you aren't familiar with Alice in the Country of Hearts you can just send me a PM and I'll give you the basic story if you want xD

Also, let it be known that I mean no offense to furries. In fact, I am one xD Just thought that'd be an interesting jab lol


End file.
